


Present

by Athena_Phoenix



Series: Ring and Totem [2]
Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU Animated, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-04
Updated: 2007-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second of three moments in the lives of Green Lantern and Vixen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Set one week after "Destroyer". Fanfic 100 prompt: Writer's Choice – Time

Mari watched herself on the screen as she fought her holographic opponents.

"You're still favoring that shoulder," John said from behind her. "You're not ready for full duty."

"Tell that to the Parademons I took out."

"That was an emergency. We needed everyone." He slipped his arm around her. "All I'm saying is, you still need time to heal."

Mari rested her hand on his. "Boo, you're the one who needs time – to stop feeling guilty. It wasn't your fault I got hurt." She smiled. "I'll show you tonight how much I've healed."

His grin matched hers. "I'll be waiting."


End file.
